1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sunshade structure, and more particularly to a sunshade structure that is operated easily and conveniently to facilitate a user operating the sunshade structure, thereby saving the manual work and energy.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional sunshade structure used outdoors comprises an upright rod, a skeleton pivotally mounted on the upright rod, and a canopy mounted on the upright rod and rested on the skeleton. However, the skeleton usually has a larger volume with a heavier weight, so that a user needs to exert a larger force to drive the skeleton to move on the upright rod to expand or collapse the canopy so as to expand or collapse the conventional sunshade structure, thereby wasting the manual work and energy.